


Halloween

by Light679



Series: Leon fanfiction (smut and fluff) [11]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Grinding, Oral Sex, Public Display of Affection, Self-Doubt, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shipping, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light679/pseuds/Light679
Summary: You and Leon go to a sexy-themed Halloween party and let loose a little!
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader, Hop/Sonia (Pokemon), Rurina | Nessa & Yarrow | Milo
Series: Leon fanfiction (smut and fluff) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116371
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> PC and Hope age 21+

Tonight was Nessa’s Halloween party, with the theme of ‘Come as you aren’t, but sexy’. Leon and I had laughed at the idea of attending, but ultimately decided to go. We had trouble deciding on a ‘sexy’ couples costume- though we’d dressed as a family of Charizards for the neighborhood trick or treating earlier in the week- so we decided instead to surprise each other. I went with a sexy Champion look: ordering a mega-cropped version of the jersey Leon and I wore, a replica of his classic baseball cap, white shorts hemmed up so that the edge sat just below my butt, white high-top sneakers, and I even used a wash-out purple hair dye to match Leon’s style. 

Leon went with a classic Isle of Armor Dojo look, minus the shirt of course. His black belt was tied loosely around his waist, a strip of fabric tied around his forehead, and his long purple hair was tied into a ponytail. I was surprised by how sexy I found the tied-back look of his to be, and staring at him shirtless all evening was going to be torture. Thankfully, the two of us had some time to kill before the party, which had given us the change to appreciate each others’ costumes (on the bedroom floor) before we left. 

When we arrived at the Hulbury Stadium, we were immediately met with dance music and flashing lights. We looked around for a face we recognized among the sea of costumes and landed on Hop and Sonia, who dressed as sexy Swords and Shields to commemorate Hop’s recent publication on our experiences. Sonia wore a short, skin-tight cream colored dress with an image of the rusted sword pointing toward her crotch, while Hop opted for shorts with a shield image over the crotch. We laughed at each other’s costumes, and I was so thankful that Hop had taken my advice to go for it with Sonia; the two had been inseparable since. We spent a few moments catching up as some familiar faces caught our eye- Bea showcasing the efforts of her training as she showcased her strongly build abs, dressed as Machamp. A crop top and gray joggers, along with face paint was flashier than any of us had expected from the highly serious girl. Klara wore a lacy, sheer bodysuit with ivy leaves in all the right places to cover certain areas. Poison ivy: the girl was creative. Raihan’s two-person outfit in particular caught our eye, coupled with a woman neither Leon nor I recognized. The costume consisted of a box with fabric over it that resembled a Binacle, covering from the knees to their collarbones. On their heads, Raihan and the female wore spikes that resembled the clawed heads of the Pokemon. The costume itself wasn’t particularly sexy, but all of us knew whatever they were doing underneath the costume certainly would be. Raihan wasn’t exactly shy when it came to public displays of affection, and he certainly didn’t date women who were shy. We all laughed as we watched the two of them moving about the room kissing sloppily, not noticing a single thing in their surroundings. It was clear the two of them had hit Nessa’s open bar early on, taking the night off from responsibility. 

Turning my attention back to Sonia and Hop, I could tell by the way the two of them swayed ever so slightly on their feet, leaning on each other, that they’d indulged a bit tonight, which was uncommon for Hop. I supposed he had a lot to celebrate as a recently published author and couldn’t blame him. My best friend looked happier than I’d ever seen him. Leon and I joked about this as we parted ways with them and began making our way to the dance floor.

The dance floor was incredible, an array of even flashier lights and couples pressed as humanly close together as they danced. The music was so loud it was almost impossible to hear anything unless someone was shouting directly in your ear. Nessa caught my eye first, as I noticed her moving her body in time, pressed together with Milo, her best friend and rival. I wondered if tonight would be the pivotal moment we’d all been hoping for with the two of them. Milo’s costume was relatively tame- he carried around a crooked staff, a sash of fabric over his chest, and loose pants as an old-timey shepherd. Where Milo’s costume was plain, Nessa went full-out for her event as a mermaid. She looked absolutely astonishing, in mostly body paint. Shell coverings covered her breasts and a sliver of a sea blue-green scaly-patterned underwear that covered a fraction of her behind were the only pieces of clothing that she wore. Her body paint was brilliant: a shining sea blue-green that matched her undergarments almost seamlessly that covered her entire legs, up to her belly button. Blue-green luminescent makeup in the shape of waves framed her eyes and painted her lips. The model had certainly outdone herself with this costume, and it was no wonder Milo looked like he was having the time of his life grinding behind her.

I failed to notice any other familiar faces, besides Raihan and his new lady who had somehow made their way over to us, as Leon pulled me to him, my back against his front as we started to move in time with the music together. Moving my body flush against his felt so good as we began to perspire lightly from the exercise, our breath coming faster as our heart rates increased. Usually at social events, Leon and I had to maintain proper manners and distance in the public eye, as we were meant to serve as role models to young trainers together. We’d begun to build a reputation as a power-trainer couple, rebranding the Galar league together over the past few months. Thankfully, tonight Nessa had a strict no-press policy to alleviate some tension from all of us trainers being in the spotlight. We’d all held our own events covered by the press- Nessa’s Halloween swim lessons, Leon and my Charizard-themed candy passouts, Sonia and Hop’s haunted laboratory for kids. Today was for us, to let loose. Leon even sent confidentiality waivers to Nessa earlier in the week for her event staff catering and securing the stadium to sign, using his rarely-touched privilege as head of the league and our champion status. 

Feeling the heat of the moment, I spun around to face Leon and threw my arms around his neck, bringing his lips down to meet mine passionately. His hands flew to my hips protectively, fixing the fabric of my shorts that had shifted upwards as he’d grinded into me. Even in the heat of the moment, Leon was always thinking about what was best for me. One hand twisted roughly in my hair while the other remained rested on my ass as we continued our very public makeout. People around us started to whistle and cheer, turning their attention from each other to us. Feeling bold, I reached down to the black belt that hung loosely around his waist, pulling his hips even closer to mine as we deepened the kiss, my tongue dancing with his. I was glad we were close enough together so that I was the only one who could feel his excitement in the moment.

When we finally came up for air, the cheers intensified, and it was clear that the entire room had turned their attention to our salacious activity. The both of us laughed, blushing as the room threw compliments and jokes our way. Leon hugged me to him a little more appropriately, but in a way that allowed him to calm down without nearby spectators being aware of just what was between us. Slightly embarrassed at being the center of attention, I caught Nessa’s eye who nodded in understanding and whispered something to the deejay next to her. The next song that played was a slow melody, as she winked and grabbed Milo for her partner. Audible disappointment came from those around us, but people paired up nonetheless. 

As soon as Leon and I caught our breath, he grabbed my hand and dragged me off towards the nearest door that said ‘exit’. As we hurried, I’d worried that Leon was upset about our public display of indecency and that we were about to have our first argument after I’d riled him up in public. I started to feel bad about what I’d done. 

Instead, as soon as we were outside the stadium, Leon pinned me against the wall, picking me up and wrapping my legs around him as his lips attacked mine fiercely. We both moaned as his hips crashed into mine, braced by the hard wall behind us. He quickly removed my cape, tying it around my waist like a skirt and suddenly I was more thankful for that piece of fabric than I’d ever been for a single piece of clothing in my entire life. His lips felt like fire on my skin as his kisses trailed down to my neck. I rubbed myself against his high, seeking friction where I needed it most. Fuck, I wanted him so badly. My body ached with the loss of his touch as he suddenly set me down to slide down my shorts, tossing them on the ground next to us. Neither of us paid any attention to how loud we were both being in the otherwise silent night around us. In what felt like one fluid motion, I was hoisted back into the air as Leon sank himself into me. I craved him like it had been days, years since I felt this feeling, and not the mere hours we’d done it earlier. Leon buried his face in my neck as he groaned with each forceful thrust, biting and sucking the sensitive crook where my collar met my neck. The base of his hardness brushed against the most sensitive parts of me just right, my muscles tightening around him as every stroke made me moan.

“Ah…fuck…Leon, faster.” I panted as my pulse quickened, climax building as his body pressed hard into mine, and I was thankful for how close the solid wall pushed us together every time his hips met mine. “You. Feel. So. Good,” he huffed between breaths. He picked up his pace, both of our breaths quickening. It was almost like a race to the finish line. I finished first, calling his name as I brought him over the edge with me. Leon gently dropped my legs as he leaned into me, using the wall to support us both. His hot breath, panting on my neck, left a tingly sensation in my stomach and I knew my appetite for him wasn’t going to be sated that easily. 

Seeing the wildness in my eyes, Leon grinned and sank to his knees in front of me, moving his head underneath our makeshift skirt. I cried out as his tongue lashed against me, running my fingers through his wild hair that had come undone from his ponytail sometime during our passionate sex. His smooth tongue glided against the folds of my clit, bringing me immediately back to the edge in a way that only he knew how to get such an immediate reaction out of me. Not long after he started did I finish yet again, calling out his name into the darkness as the pleasure washed over me. My knees buckled, and Leon’s strong hands kept them in place. 

By the time Leon stood up, I could tell he was already hard again. What the hell had gotten into us tonight? “We’ve got to find a way to get through this damned party,” he growled, his eyes filled with heat. It took all of my self -restraint not to just have my way with him up against the wall again. We agreed that the best way to get through the night would be to avoid any more dancing, particularly dancing that involved contact of any kind. 

We stepped back inside and Nessa gave me a wink and a knowing look as we passed around the dance floor. Leon and I walked back to the bar area where we first saw Hop and Sonia, who were now thoroughly enjoying themselves on the dance floor. Although the two of them were pressed together in virtually the same way I had been with Leon, the pair didn’t attract nearly the same level of attention. I grabbed a table as Leon went to grab us drinks, as we both also agreed we’d need a stiff drink to get us through the evening without tearing each other’s clothes off again. 

I was quickly joined at the table by Raihan, who had shed his earlier costume and was now walking around in red boxers, a tail and little devil ears. He smelled stronger than a liquor store, yet still seemed coherent enough as he greeted me. “Where’d you two get off to?” He laughed, stressing the words in the sentence to make it clear he knew exactly what we’d snuck off to do. 

Blushing, I deflected. “What happened to your costume and your other half?”

Raihan shrugged, looking around before taking another swig of his drink. He looked as if he was just noticing now that his date had disappeared. “I think the costume broke somewhere back…that way.” He said, pointing feebly towards the dance floor, laughing. Leon joined us just then, carefully sitting next to Raihan as he passed me my drink. Both of us took a long sip as we locked eyes. Neither of us had ever been drunk, and the plan wasn’t to change that tonight, just to unwind slightly in a way that didn’t involve completely devouring each other. 

After a few moments, Nessa and Bea joined us, sliding into the chairs on either side of me. Raihan all but visibly drooled. “Damn Nessa,” he said, eyeing her up flirtatiously. 

Nessa rolled her eyes as Leon roared with laughter. “Save it Rai,” he said between laughs. “You know you’re not her type.”

“Oh, and what, you are?” Raihan challenged, swiping at Leon’s drink. 

Leon swiftly pulled his drink away and to his lips. “Nah, I’m not flocked by Wooloo all day,” he muttered smugly, taking a victorious sip. Bea snorted and Nessa flicked a pretzel at him. She blushed slightly but didn’t say anything in response. Instead she glanced over to where Milo was chatting with Kabu, who wore his normal outfit. Poor girl had it bad. I’d known this since the previous year when I met up with her in the Isle of Armor. Nessa had let slip a comment about how much Milo would enjoy the area, which led us down a rabbit hole and solidified our friendship. Under the table, I kicked Leon in the shin lightly. His joke had gone a little too far. He frowned, realizing what happened and passed the rest of his drink to the center of the table, as if the small amount he’d consumed was responsible for his going too far. Leon was a lightweight, sure, but even he didn’t know just how deeply her feelings ran for the farmer boy. 

The table fell silent. I put my hand on Nessa’s and whispered to her. “Girl, you look absolutely stunning tonight. Milo looked like there was nowhere else he’d rather be when you were dancing earlier. Go for it,” I urged her nodding my head towards Milo. Everyone at the table nodded in agreement, giving Nessa the courage she needed to get up from the table and walk over to him. We all watched Milo’s face change from grinning at her as she approached, to confused as she began to lean in, to completely ecstatic as the distance closed between the two of their lips. Their sweet first kiss went on for a few seconds before our entire table cheered. Nessa flipped us off and dragged Milo away. I noticed the way his fingers interlocked with hers as they walked. 

When I turned my attention back to Leon, his eyes were already on me, an unreadable expression on his face. His mouth was twisted in a wistful smile, but his eyes were somber, fixated on something I knew I wouldn’t get the chance to find out right now, with all of our friends around. While everyone, including me, had been watching the events unfold with Milo and Nessa, Leon had been looking at me. I couldn’t tell what the small smile that didn’t match his eyes meant, but it had me feeling as though I’d be unsettled for the remainder of the evening. 

Noticing Sonia and Hop at the bar, I left Leon with his best friend to go join mine, needing a relief from my own confused thoughts. “Hey mate!” Hop greeted me with a slightly drunken hug. “Man, you and Lee really put on a show earlier,” he giggled and Sonia joined in. But I didn’t feel like talking about Leon right now.

“You two look like you’re having fun,” I teased, gesturing to Sonia’s hiked-up skirt and Hop’s ruffled hair. “You guys put on at least as good a show.”

Hop ran an embarrassed hand through his hair before kissing Sonia on the cheek. “Maybe,” he admitted smugly. “Guess we just don’t attract the same kind of attention, Champion.” It was my turn to flick a pretzel as I tossed one at his face. We then chatted for awhile about Hop’s latest accomplishment until I felt an arm slip around my waist and a kiss on my forehead. I tried not to make the way my muscles went stiff noticeable. Hop and Sonia didn’t notice, but I felt Leon’s arms release just slightly. He noticed. “Ready to go?” He asked me softly, intertwining his fingers with mine. 

I nodded and hugged Hop and Sonia before saying quick goodbyes to our friends at the table. Bea promised me she’d fill me in on anything I missed regarding Nessa and Milo. Leon’s thumb traced tender circles on the back of my hand as we walked outside. It was quite a distance to the flying taxi location, so we had a decent walk ahead of us. We trudged in silence for a few moments. Something was clearly on his mind, but I wanted to respect the space he needed to figure it out, despite how every second gnawed further at my insides. 

When Leon was ready to speak, he stopped in his tracks, turning to face me. “(Y/N), I-I love you.” He said softly. 

I blinked for a moment, smiling but confused. “I know Leon, I love you too.”

He chuckled. “Seeing Milo and Nessa tonight…it reminded me of, well almost a year ago when we first…yknow? And it just had me wondering: what if we hadn’t experienced that life-or-death situation that gave me the courage to tell you how I felt? Would we have been the same as them, pining for several years without either of us making the move? Would someone have encouraged us to go for it, like you did for them? And then I realized: you were also the one who told Hop he should go for it with Sonia last Christmas. (Y/N), did I ever tell you what I almost told him?”

Shaking my head, I answered: “No, you never did.”

Leon shook his head sadly. “I was going to tell him to be careful about it, to be careful not to ruin the friendship, and to make sure the public didn’t think of their relationship in a way that would damage their reputation, just like I did when we first got together, before we went public with our relationship. But you, you encouraged both of them to jump right in, to be brave. And look at how happy all of them are. And all of that just reminds me of how much I failed to protect you, protect Galar a year ago when Rose brought the Darkest Day. (Y/N), I couldn’t even stop Eternatus. The unbeatable Champion, suddenly defeated by the strongest Pokemon and the strongest trainer I’ve ever seen, right in the same few days. And then with Swordbert and Shielbert, I was too busy here at the Tower to be of any use- you, Hop, Sonia and Piers did everything before I could even leave the city. I didn’t come in until afterwards. It’s…it’s like I can’t even fight my own battles, or protect the ones I love. I…I’m a coward.” Leon looked away with a defeated look on his face. His shoulders shook ever so slightly as he fought back the tears threatening at his eyes.

My heart shattered for him. Leon, my Leon had been carrying this weight around on his shoulders for so long. I knew there were some feelings that ran deep from his loss to me as Champion, feelings he’d never confessed so as to not overshadow, or worry me after my win against him. I had thought it was him hiding his feelings to protect my own pride as a Champion, upset at the loss itself. But all this time, it was so much more…Although teaming up together in his Galarian Stars tournament helped him to regain a lot of his confidence that had been shaken, Leon was admitting to me now the doubt that ran deeper within him. I shook my head and held his face in my hands. “Leon, let’s get one thing straight. Right now. You made the first move with us. If you hadn’t done that, I don’t know if I ever would have either, which is scary, but we’re here now. What’s happened has happened, and ultimately you made the move. The reason I told Hop, and told Nessa to go for it was because you made your move. Every time I tell someone to go for what they want, I think about what would have happened if you hadn’t gone for what you wanted. Leon, don’t you see? You gave me the courage I was missing. You have that effect on people. My gym challenge, Eternatus, our battle? Behind me every step of the way was you. Leon, on the Darkest Day, you rushed in, headfirst to stop whatever was threatening those around you. You had almost no idea what you were truly facing, yet you risked everything to protect those you cared about. So what if you needed help? Sometimes being brave means having the courage recognize and ask for help.”

Leon wrapped his arms around me, burying his face in my hair. “I trusted him,” he cried, frustrated tears falling from his face now. “I trusted Rose blindly. I looked up to him, as a mentor, as someone who I thought was my friend.” His shaking intensified and it was all I could do to hold him, ground him to me as he spoke the truth he needed to release. “I still have so much to learn, so much I just ignored because I thought I wasn’t afraid of anything and didn’t need anyone to be strong.” He paused, leaning his head back to take in a breath. “How can I protect you, protect Galar if I’m putting my trust in the wrong people, people who just want to hurt you?”

I held Leon as close as I possibly could. “You’re not alone anymore,” I whispered as a promise, my voice cracking with emotion. “No,” I corrected myself. “You were never really alone. At times it may have seemed it, but you always had Raihan, and the other trainers. You always had Hop. Hop, who would have followed his big brother to the ends of the earth. And, as of a year ago, you’ve had me in your corner. Rose met you at a different time, one where he used you in ways you could never have known, but it’s not like that anymore Leon. You’ve grown. When it came down to it, you did what you needed to do to protect everyone, and Hop and I wouldn’t have been able to help you if you hadn’t done what you did, rushing in bravely.”

“All I could think of was you at first,” he admitted, his face still buried in my hair. “I couldn’t let anything happen to you, to the world you knew. And then I thought about Hop, and my mom, and then Galar. I was so scared that something could happen to any of you, I couldn’t stand it. All I want to do is keep you from the dangerous things out there, (Y/N). What if that cowardice blinds me, causes me to only hurt you?”

Waiting for him to continue, I stroked his hair lovingly as I held him. Only when I realized he was seeking my words, rather than just my ears to listen did I respond out of respect for letting him express himself. “Leon, that’s not being a coward, that’s called being human. When I heard that you were on top of that tower, all alone facing Eternatus, that’s all I could think about until I saw that you were safe, alive. And Hop too. The whole time we searched for what to do, he talked about how we needed to help you. That’s not cowardice- that’s love. It’s what makes you such a great Trainer to Charizard and the rest of your team, why they battle so hard for you. It’s why you were Champion for ten years undefeated. Leon, you may not have known me until that day you came to Postwick- but I certainly knew you. Hop and I watched countless of your battles, interviews and saw the way you interact with your Pokemon. Meeting you in person only made that clearer. That first day you met me and introduced me to Grookey, you talked about the love and passion of a Pokemon trainer, and how you could see the bond forming between my partner and me. Don’t you see, Leon? Everything I’ve learned as a Pokémon trainer that led me to beat you was what I learned from you. Your love for Pokemon, your family, Galar, even me, drives you to do amazing things.”

Leon sobbed softly as the words I’d said filled him with the comfort and solace he’d been seeking. His body shook as I held him tightly, trying to steady him in place and ease some of his pain, as if I could do that just with my touch. If I could have eased the pain and worry inside of him in that moment simply by taking on some of it myself, I would have. “Oh (Y/N),” he sobbed quietly. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Gently, I kissed the tears away from his eyes. “You’d keep being the same amazing Champion Leon that I already know you are. Look at everything you built in the past year: the Galarian Star Tournament, the Battle Tower. And now another gym challenge is in the works, all in such a short time. Leon, you’re such a success and you did this all by yourself, with the dream you had. You’ve helped so many trainers who worked hard to have amazing battles, and created something so that even those who haven’t been able to train their own Pokemon for strong battles could experience them. I’m so proud of you.” Truly, I was amazed by Leon every day at how much he could do.

He laughed, finally a semblance of my normally cheery man, and I knew he’d taken my words to heart. “Maybe you’re right,” he admitted. “But with one caveat. I’ve always known my dreams, but you and Hop-mostly you, have helped me figure out how to achieve those dreams, without realizing anything you’ve done. You were behind me every step of the way.”

With Leon finally turning his amber eyes to meet mine, I gave him a sweet kiss before saying: “And you for me, every step of the way.” 


End file.
